Strife
by Schus Soft Insanity
Summary: Birthday party for cloud, his little brothers Demyx&Roxas and boyfriend ? must be the ones responsible! Oh joy, Cloud can't wait. SURPRISE! CloudxLeon AxlexDemyx and friends! Yeah that means Yaoi


**Warning: Boyboy love, please don't read if you don't like :)**

**_(CloudxLeon) (AxlexRoxas) _**

**((So, this is just for fun, I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, afterall it's my first light hearted Fic Sweat))**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Happy Happy birthday from all of us to you, we wish it was our birthday si we could party too!'

Now the strife family was a happy little group of blond brother who lived happily in their third floor apartment close to the school the two younger brothers went to and the local mall. They had a small dog, a pet for the middle child, who was gifted in music and almost as happy and bright as the electricity saving light bulbs he had made the oldest brother switch to in the house. The dogs name was Sparks simply because Demyx really didn't get to name it at all and Cloud had no imagination. It was really too bad Roxas hadn't came with cloud to pick the little dog out, but Roxas was obsessed with his school grades at the moment and missing a day of school would of been just too much for his little brain to handle.  
Cloud worked, Demyx had a part time job at a pizza place owned by his best friends older brother as well. Newly graduated from high school the musically talented Demyx still had dreams of one day becoming some sort of famous rock star singing his own songs and playing that infernal instrument Cloud couldn't stand some of the times.  
Roxas loved his older brothers playing and often Demyx had to play Roxas to sleep after a nightmare or to sooth him after kids teased him at school. Everyone knew Roxas got upset quite easily, not unlike Demyx. The only difference between the twos emotional hype was that Demyx would cry, Roxas would throw punches as fast as he could into the offender.  
Yes, Roxas had got the fighters attitude from their father just like Cloud had, and they both had this strange idea that bottling up your emotions was good. Demyx would never understand that, he let everyone know just how he was feeling and why. He got strange looks sometimes but he just smiled and everyone laughed. The family was happy, the support of Demyx and Cloud brining in money made sure Roxas was taken care of and they were happy.  
So anyway, Sparks clawed his way into Roxas's room where Roxas could be heard groaning and one shove brought the dog back to the floor.  
Demyx, tip toeing to Roxas's room as quite as he could be, opening the door without a creek, Roxas could never understand how he could do that, the door always creaked. The older blond crept up to Roxas, shaking his shoulders lightly.  
"Psst, Roxas, get up." He said in a whisper at Roxas's ear.  
The younger blond groaned loudly and tried to swat Demyx away.   
Demyx clasped a hand over Roxas's mouth and the others blue eyes shot open, suddenly struggling.  
"Shhh!!!" Demyx said an Roxas stopped moving. There was completely silence for a few seconds and Demyx sighed.  
"What are you trying to do! Wake him up!?" Demyx whisper shouted at Roxas who glared at Demyx, no longer asleep.  
"Get up you little rug Rat, we have to get ready!" with that Demyx graced out of the room, sparks left with him, small footsteps alongside soft ones could be heard downstairs.

Demyx wandered to the kitchen where he quietly picked up his cell phone, put on vibrate to make sure he didn't wake up cloud. He dialed a number and then answered softly.  
"Yeah, it's Demyx, Cloud can't come into work today, he's really sick, been up all night puking his guts out, I just got him to sleep. Yeah, it's really bad, I hope I'm not calling too early...That's great, thanks." Demyx hung up, Roxas standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a questioning look.  
"Hope I didn't call too early!?" Roxas pointed at the clock, still in his white and gray PJs.  
"Demyx, it's three in the morning!" Demyx put a finger to hi slips, glaring.  
"You'll wake him up, you know how light of a sleeper he is!" Demyx said with another Glare, Roxas simply stuck his tongue out at his older brother who smiled warmly.  
"I'll go get the decorations." Demyx said in an excited yet hushed voice, turning on the lights, blinding poor Roxas who hissed, catching the phone Demyx threw at him.  
"Call the rest of the party!" Roxas glared Demyx's way, but Demyx didn't see him. The younger blond sighed and dialed the first number he had in mind.

phone...Ringing...Ack! A silver haired head tossed in his bed, throwing a pillow at the wall next to his and then burring his head beneath the other on his bed.  
"GET THE PHONE!" He shouted with a groan at the end, there was a loud grunt and angry groan from the wall where he had just thrown the pillow. The phone continued to ring, endlessly it seemed.  
"Who the fuck is calling this early in the morning!?" Came a very pissed voice from the other side of the silver haired head's room.  
The phone continued to ring...And ring, and ring and ring...   
"Urg! You guys are soo lazy!" Riku jumped out of his bed, in his boxers, and grumbled to his door, pillows beneath each arm. The silver haired youth opened a door to the left of his and threw a pillow, there was a thunk and a large groan.  
Riku then stalked over to the other door, the phone STILL ringing, and opened said door the same way, threw the pillow in the same fashion the only thing different was the angry growl he received from his older brother this time.  
"I'm gonna Kill!" It was a finished statement, he was just gonna kill, he didn't care what. Riku smiled at his older brothers statement, walking down the hallway and into the living room where the phone was STILL ringing.  
He picked up the cordless phone and pressed the talk button.  
"Who the FUCK is phoning this early in the goddamn morning!?" He growled into the phone.  
"Hello Riku." Came the sound of a not so impressed voice on the other line.  
"Roxas, what the hell are you doing, my brothers are going to KILL you!" As if on cue there they were, in all there silver haired glory, looking extremely pissed and extremely waken up at three in the morning.  
Sephiroth's fingers twitched, giving warning that he was going to strangle someone, kill. Zexion had a blanket wrapped around his slim shoulders and had a look on his face that read like a novel of hatred and disgust. He wasn't a violent one, not like Sephiroth who was stalking towards Riku, Zexion in tow.  
"I'm going to kill whoever is on the other end of that phone!" Sephiroth grabbed at the receiver but Riku jumped away, to stand on top of the sofa.  
There was the sound of a worried voice coming from the receiver, not that anyone else cared.  
"Sephiroth!" Riku whined, hitting away his hands with the phone . This made a cracking sound, for Riku could hit fairly hard, and brought an angry growl from Sephiroth who then proceeded to pull Riku down form the Sofa and try to wrestle the phone from the younger brother of his chosen target.  
Zexion watched with a sadistic smirk on his face, Riku struggling with Sephiroth always made him smile, they all knew who would win but Riku had to try anyway.  
Muddled growls screams and hitting noises could be heard from the other side of the phone along with a scream "Roxas! Run for your life!" And maniacal giggling from Zexion.  
Then, as soon as Sephiroth had wrestled the phone from his younger brother and had his victory, poised to answer it, it slipped from his grasp.  
All commotion stopped and everyone looked up, Riku from under Sephiroth's full body weight, having troubles breathing.  
Orange eyes gave a death glare that said novels quite like Zexions look.  
His eyes rested first on Sephiroth who got off of Riku to he could look embarrassedly at the master of the house hold.

"Hello, may I ask why I have someone on the phone at this hour of the day?" Came the collected, pleasant tone of Xemnas on the other end of the phone and Roxas sighed, glad to be talking t someone who was making some sense.  
"Hello Xemnas, it's Roxas."  
"Oh." The word seemed to speak sarcasm.  
"It's clouds birthday, the boys were supposed to come help with the party." There was a bunch of words and shouting, along with a "Riku you shit head!" And a bunch of cursing as the silver haired boys when scrambling, suddenly remembering there part of the bargain.  
After the scrambling was gone and a few moments of quiet ensued Roxas sighed.  
"It was pleasant speaking with you Roxas." Although his tone said that maybe it wasn't so pleasant.  
"Thank you Xem-" But the phone hung up and Roxas sighed again. Demyx wandered into the room with two big boxes in his arms and one on the floor, sliding with his feet pushing it.  
"You phone the Fenrirs?" he asked and Roxas shook his head.  
"Riku and team are coming though." Demyx sighed, putting the boxes down and taking a seat, motioning for Roxas to give him the phone.  
"Go get dressed, and quietly." Roxas nodded and gave the phone to Demyx who ruffled Roxas's mussed up hair as he went by, pressing a speed dial number.

Sure, he had managed to get them both out of the house and into the car completely soundless so they didn't wake there mother and father, but somehow he had a bad feeling about the party Demyx had planned for his older brother, he had a feeling he was gonna get the short end of the stick for his boyfriends birthday party and man did he hate it when cloud was angry at him.  
He looked back at his little brothers, nearly identical in sleep. Save the hair color difference and Axles will to be different tattoos under his eyes. He made sure they each had a gift in there laps, They both loved cloud so much they had been quite excited about the whole thing, bought him a gift they had, Leon didn't even had to nag at them to do it, they simply did. And on there own time, both helping one another pick out there gift for the man they adored to completely.  
in sleep they looked so peaceful, not like the horrible twins of insanity and chaos he knew them to be.  
His phone rang and startled him out of his dream world, which was good because he was driving at the moment.  
it rang a few times for it took him a moment to find it. Zackery groaned from behind his seat, moving Axle and making the other twin groan with displeasure.  
"Hello." Leon finely found his phone, damned thing was always impossible to find.  
"We are ready here Leon." Came the sound of Demyx's voice and Axles eyes shot open hearing Demyx's voice. he made a whimpering noise.  
"Where are we?" His dark haired twin seemed to voice Axles concern.  
"Yeah, we are on our way." Leon said with a smile and Demyx voice in his cheery way he was happy and hung up, Leon chuckled.  
"Ready for a party?" he asked the back seat and both of the Twins looked at each other, the look of innocence gone with there sleep.  
"Wowhoooo!" They both started screaming in excitement, Leon cursed at the two, telling them to settle down.

"So, are they coming?" Roxas inquired, in his best clothing with a bag of his change of clothing he knew he would need for the party. Demyx noticed the clothing, he knew why Roxas was all dressed up and frilly. Actually he looked like the bad boy he was trying to hard to be. Like his older brother Cloud. All black and gray with chains and silver accessories. Demyx arched an eyebrow.  
"Isn't that Clouds earing?" He asked and Roxas nodded.  
"He gave it to me, I like it." He stated sitting down and putting his bag among the boxes, he seen that Demyx was dressed now.  
Oh so completely different from Roxas and Cloud, Demyx reminded both of the other boys of there mother, so sweet and joyous. Demyx wore the colors of the water, constantly in blue and white and dark blue and light blue and sea green and blue.  
Even if the colors were in sparse compared to the amount of skin he had showing.  
Today it was a tight half shirt that had small ties at the shoulders and one sleeve. Roxas thought he looked desperate for attention when he wore that shirt but what can one do?  
" Leon's on the way to destination X." Roxas arched an eyebrow at Demyx.  
"Oh, is that what we are calling it now?" Roxas asked and Demyx nodded happily carrying boxes down the stairs.  
"call the Shinras." He shouted backwards and Roxas sighed, he hated those people. So did Demyx, but he wasn't going to complain, Rufus was one of Clouds oldest and dearest friends.  
So he dialed the number to his cell phone and sat on the counter top.

Awake they were, both of the blonds in question were awaiting the phone call to leave there extensively rich mansion.  
Rufus was sitting down sipping at a protein shake and looking board, he did that really good. Vexen beside in in a chair, he had his long blond hair in a brain and it made him look more like a man, seeing as he had a very pretty but manly face under those curtains of blond hair long enough to reach half way down his shoulders. Rufus was constantly trying to get him to cut the stuff, saying it looked unprofessional but Vexen always countered to say that it was always clean and the fact that he could take care of his hair suggested anything but unprofessionalism. They would often argue about it, actually that was the most they ever spoke to one another, when they were arguing about Vexens hair.  
Rufus was slurping the last of his shake when Vexens cell rang and Rufus idly looked to where Vexen was opening the thing to look who was calling, they knew who it was already.  
Vexen tossed the phone to Rufus without a word and the son of the man who owned the most powerful company in the world answered the phone with his cool voice.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Rufus, Demyx says you can head down to destination X any time you want, although we could use a little help with Cloud if you could lend a hand." Rufus nodded at the voice through the phone and Vexen gave him a curious look.  
"Ok, well we can take cloud in my limo, that way we can be sure he won't wake before we get there." Rufus said and Roxas gave a 'uh hu' from the other side of the phone.  
"We'll be there soon." Rufus stated and Roxas gave a cheerful.  
"Ok Rufus, See you there." And hung up. Rufus stood up and Vexen did so after, still hadn't said a word until now.  
"We should of just done this in our private-" Rufus cut Vexen off.  
"Quiet, they wanted to do it for him, you know Demyx, always wanting to do it his way." Vexen sighed, putting a hand to his head.  
"I can just imagine all those people.. All of them, all crammed into that small apartment." Rufus put a hand on his older brothers shoulder and smirked.  
"Don't worry brother, I know a certain silver haired boy will be there with your name written all over him." Vexen tilted his head and gave Rufus a piercing look.  
"Zexion will be there?" He asked and his tone was a bit further away from impending doom.  
"Yeah, he's on his way.  
"Well this might be a bit better then I thought."

"DEMYX!"  
"AXLE!!!" The sound of Boxes being dropped and the squealing of two hyperactive boys running into a crushing hug from both of them.  
They hadn't bothered knocking on the door, Leon practically lived here anyway and now that Demyx and Axle had decided to take a liking to one another they just considered each other one big happy family.  
Roxas walked up to Demyx, likewise did Leon and they both swatted the two squealing, giggling boys upside the head. That shut them up, along with the death glares from both Roxas and Leon with one big "SHHHHHH" Demyx seemed to remember all of a sudden and blushed deeply, still within Axles arms. He seemed to be trying to hide in the red headed boys shirt and jacket.   
"You two can squeal like little pink pigs later, we have work to do." Leon reminded them both and Axle looked ashamed for a few seconds, as did Demyx.  
Zack walked in and smiled warmly at Roxas who sighed and returned the smile.  
"Hello Zack." He said and Zack nodded, walking over to stand beside Roxas.  
"Hello little brother." He said and Roxas glared at the other for such teasing but let it slide.  
"Grab a box boys." Leon announced and Zack Axle Demyx Roxas and Leon gathered all the things in the kitchen so far and started down the stairs towards Leons parked car, which wouldn't have enough room to take anymore then one person besides him to destination X.  
After they all got packed up, Axles arms around Demyx's waist almost instantly after they didn't have anymore Boxes in then, Demyx warm in his little friends arms.  
Leon leaned against the bumper of his car and Zack stood with Roxas, they ha been good friends ever since Cloud and Leon had been high school sweethearts and the two of them used to baby sit there brothers together.  
Both cloud and Leon had two little brothers and Roxas was the youngest of them. So between the two of them they had four little brats to watch. They had gotten good at it over the years.  
"So, those sleeping pills really did work eh?" Leon asked Roxas, mostly because he didn't want to look at Demyx and Axle engrossed in each other. Yuk.  
"Yeah, if he slept through Demyx and Axle, we should be able to move him to Destination X."

"Why are we calling it Destination X?"

"Because Demyx said so."

"Oh."

The sound of rolling wheels signaled that someone else had shown up, Roxas knew just who it was.  
the large black car pulled up blaring some sort of heavy metal Roxas did not know, most likely in a different language knowing those people, so strange they were.  
Then again, Roxas couldn't blame them, Zexion was only half brother to the other two and they lived with a uncle because there mother had passed away and there fathers were horrible druggies or insane. no wonder they were so hard to get to know, they all kept to themselves, a tight bond of family they would never let go of, it was all they had.  
The three silver haired males got out of the car, Riku out of the back seat, Zexion out of the drivers seat and Sephiroth out of the passengers seat.  
"You think you are going to get your License with driving like THAT!?" Riku screamed, looking quite out of sorts, Sephiroth chuckled and Zexion smirked.  
"That was a present for that pillow you gave me in the face this morning!" Zexion snarled as the three of them made there was over to where the others were gathered.  
"Hello Roxas." Riku said and Roxas nodded, giving Riku the normal high five they shared and then Riku turned to Zack to glare when Zack ruffled his hair.  
"Sephiroth." Leon said to say he knew the other and Sephiroth nodded almost gravely. the relationship between those two was always icy. They never hated one another but they were never close to each other either, Cloud was the glue between them.

Zexion stood over where Demyx was, Demyx smiling at the silver haired youth.  
"So...Cloud still upstairs?" Sephiroth asked and Roxas nodded.  
"We are waiting for?" He asked.  
"The Shinras." Demyx answered and Sephiroth only glanced at The Axle/Demyx tangle long enough for him to frown deeply. He obviously didn't like either of the two, they were loud and irritating.  
"That's all who are coming then?" Leon asked and Roxas nodded, not wanting the two older boys to have to look to Demyx for him and Axle were now in lip lock.  
"That's all the people we could think of, dose cloud have any more friends?" He asked and Leon sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.  
"Well, you forgot Vincent for one, he wouldn't miss this for the world." Sephiroth nodded with a grunt of agreement.  
"I'll call him." Leon said with out much encouragement from the others, stepping aside to make the call away from the chatter and noise of the youth.  
"Cid." Sephiroth said simply and Roxas nodded, walking over to Demyx and pulling his cellular device out of his brothers pockets, which he was glad to find that Axles hands weren't there.   
He smiled reassuringly at Sephiroth and dialed the number.  
Sephiroth pulled out his own phone and did the same thing, no one asked who he was calling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...How did you get ahold of a hospital stretcher again?" Axle asked and Everyone gave him an exasperated look and a few told him to shut up.  
Axle, Leon, Rufus, Zexion and one Demyx were all crawled around Clouds sleeping form, hospital stretcher next to his bed, trying very hard not to wake the sleeping beauty. It was now eight in the morning and the decorating of destination X had been completely done, all arrangements were made and now the only thing missing was...A sleeping Cloud. and if Axle kept on like this for very much longer he would no longer be sleeping. As the glares shut him up Demyx crawled over to where his older brother was sleeping, quietly and softly he rolled cloud over once, so he was half on the stretcher. All was quiet, all was soundless and everyone held there breath to the delicate procedure going on. After a few moments of cloud not really caring that he was being moved, Demyx, biting his lip, started again, slowly moving his brothers shoulder once more so he was three quarters of the way on the stretcher and Demyx just had to move his lower half onto the thing. Demyx moved to his legs and took one over but Axle sneezed and Demyx dropped Clouds leg onto the stretcher. Everyone froze up as Cloud groaned, his eyes bunching up and his fists clenching. Demyx moved fast, pulling the blanket over Clouds form and cloud softly smiled again, curling up in the blanket and falling into sleep once again.  
After letting out there breaths everyone, in one violent sweep glared daggers at Axle, who gave them all an apologetic look.

Cloud loaded into the long seats of the Shinra limo, Demyx had gathered a change of clothing for Cloud and was the last to get into the surprisingly cramped car. Fitting that many people in a limo was a feat on it's own, With stretcher an all, that was amazing.  
"Ok, ready." Demyx sat squarely in Axles lap, the red head wrapping arms around Demyx who smiled and let his head rest against the others chest.  
Everyone else just rolled there eyes and conveniently averted them to something else.

Little people...Kids even, his younger brothers, Clouds younger brother, Leons young brother, they were all so excited and bounding and jumping and most of all... Screaming!!!  
Somehow, he had gotten left with them, somehow they had slipped out of those doors and left HIM with the screaming brats from hell, all too joyfully running around half naked and wet. hitting each other, giggling in there high pitched voices.  
Sephiroth could tell Vexen, the nice young man he had never met before, was thinking the same thing as him. One simple word. Kill.   
the two of them sat together to keep there numbers strong against the impending doom of losing there hearing because Roxas was on Riku's shoulders shooting a basket ball into a hoop and Zexion and Zack were trying fruitlessly to stop them.  
Vexen sighed,  
"How did we get ourselves into this?" He asked the taller more muscled silver haired man next to him. They were both shirt less, as the party dress code had stated clearly.  
"We didn't, it was a trap." Sephiroth said dully, closing his eyes as Roxas fell off of Riku's shoulders.  
"QUIET YOU FOOLS! HE'S COMING!" came a bellow from the front door that caught every ones attention, the boys that were all giggling before stopped all of a sudden and scrambled up to see what was going on. Sephiroth sighed, this was good, he didn't think he could stand another minuet without mature people to surround himself with. He could of said the same for Vexen, who stalked straight towards the doors where Axle had disappeared once again.  
"Ouch... Roxas."  
"Shhs, he's coming."  
Sephiroth decided to follow Vexen for the sake of his own sanity.

So, Cloud had waken up, of course he had, he wondered at first who was talking, who was in his bedroom. He always woke up before Demyx and Roxas but lately Roxas had been having bad dreams so maybe it was hi little brother.  
"Roxas?" He asked, sitting up and looking blindly into the darkness, squinting.  
To his surprise there was a bunch of shouting and clamoring and...Well soon he was forced down to the bed by about six people he estimated.  
"What the FUCK!?" He cursed, trying to keep himself from panicking, trying to get up, fighting the restraints he was feeling going around him, binding him to the bed.  
"Get the hell off of me!" Cloud cursed and fought the horribly tough rope against him, finding out that the darkness really was a blind fold, he gritted his teeth.  
"Where am I who are you! Where is Roxas! Demyx!" but a soft reassuring finger pressed to Clouds lips.  
"Shh...You'll ruin what we worked so hard to get." It was Demyx, Cloud instantly relaxed against the ropes, sighing deeply.  
"Demyx, I'm going to KILL you." He stated in a gruff voice but it was obvious that Cloud was relieved to hear his younger brothers voice.  
Demyx giggled and then cloud hear another voice chuckle.  
"Rufus!?" he growled.

"I'm gonna kill you too."

"Ok cloud."

So they hadn't made it to destination X without waking Cloud, it was still hella funny to see the blond man roped to the bed with duck tape on his mouth, being carted in blind folded by a bunch of uncoordinated fools half naked and rushing as fast as they could so cloud didn't have any time to guess at what was happening.  
Sephiroth smiled, watching the chaos that was organized by the middle Strife child.  
"Quickly, Hurry!" Demyx urged on the people dragging Cloud over to the edge.  
The big building echoed because it was so quiet, the little kids all held there breaths and there giggles, not wanting to ruin it. Soon Clouds stretcher was tipped up over the edge and Leon held cloud down as they undid the ropes holding him down.  
It took near three people on each limb to hold Cloud up over the ground and then Demyx wandered over, pulled the blind fold of of Clouds stunned face. Cloud got a look at all of the people holding him.  
"Leon! I should of known!" he said and Leon smiled deviously, Rufus smiled, they all grinned Evilly,, Cloud had a feeling something unpleasant was about to happen. before he could even get to see who was holding him up Demyx shouted.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOUD!" And suddenly he was heaved, into the air and with surprise and horror in his face hi friends all tossed him up into the air.  
Cloud only had a few seconds to react when he looked down to see the cold wet water of the public pool beneath him. He squeaked and then was in the water.

Everyone burst out laughing, all of them thought, if anything was worth all that it was the look on Clouds face when he realized he was going for a swim in his boxers.  
Demyx leaned against Axle and laughed so hard he could barely hold himself up.  
Leon gave Rufus a High five and then Rufus turned around and Sephiroth got his own bit of skin. Riku Grinned horrible, Roxas laughed so hard his face went red and Zexion chuckled along with Vexen.   
Zack smiled happily, watching cloud sinking into the water. And sink, and sink, and sink...The laughing slowly stopped and everyone looked at each other with worry, then back at the deep end of the pool where cloud was no longer visible.  
Leon was the first to go over to the edge, seeing as Demyx was starting to cling to Axle.  
"Cloud?" He asked and there were a bit of bubbles from the water as an answer.  
All attention on Leon and cloud no one noticed until there was a slight cry of surprise to there left and they were short one long haired green eyed man.  
Then, without warning, being distracted, Leon was in the water, a strangled surprised cry from him as well.  
Everyone started laughing again, Cloud surfaced all smiles with a dark haired head under one arm, the silver haired man in the other, both sputtering for air.  
"Cloud!" Sephiroth and Leon roared, the three of them then assumed a rough housing match in the water, splashes and hitting and all sorts of fun.  
"Happy Birthday to you!" Demyx sang and the men and boys all about moved to there own fun, Rufus Jumping in the water to play kill cloud wiht his friends.  
"Rufus you horrible bastard come here!" Cloud said in teasing menace and Rufus squeaked, almost regretting jumping in after the three.

**((I was gonna make this a one shot but I might/did write more just because I like the set up I have in this fic. Please Review darlings, it's horrable when no one reviews. Sadface))**


End file.
